Herederos de cenizas    Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Peligro de Spoiler tomo 58, Ace necesitará un milagro, o eso o un enviado del futuro dispuesto a ayudar a luffy... Leer el prólogo para mas informacion.intrigante y con toques de humor. dale una oportunidad, no te arrepentiras


Alekaid Rolonoa, alias "Al-Rol de Red" es un personaje original que nació durante una de mis mayores depresiones. Algún día, protagonizará uno o mas libros que pienso publicar, pero como aún no han tomado cuerpo, de momento lo sitúo en un intrincado y lejano futuro de la vida de Zoro. No me gusta publicar en Internet acerca de personajes o historias originales que pienso publicar de verdad, pero tras dos largos meses de espera, al fin me ha llegado el tomo 58 de One Piece, en el que me han dejado, (a pesar de los spoilers de Escritora1) con la intriga, claro, después de convencerme de que Ace y Alekaid tienen mucho en común, y se iban a llevar muy bien. Por eso se me ha ocurrido presentároslo en un One Shot suicida, loco y sin sentido. Un vistazo rápido al intrincado laberinto de mis fantasías, donde podréis conocer, años antes de su aparición oficial, al Alekaid original.

…Herederos de cenizas…

Apareció allí, en medo del caos, y nadie se dio cuenta.

Y si alguien se dio cuenta, desde luego, la batalla era demasiado confusa como para detenerse a preguntar. Estaba en medio del frente de lucha, justo allí donde los marines y los hijos de Barbablanca se batían a muerte por el hijo de Gold Roger.

Estaba allí plantado. Era alto para su edad, unos 18 recién cumplidos, y delgado. Como de complexión larguirucha. Tenía la piel muy clara, se diría pálida, para haberse criado en Grand Line. Su pelo era largo como el de una barbie, liso, y negro como el pico de un cuervo. Sus facciones eran afiladas, y sus ojos, azul oscuro, pero casi empañados por un gris extraño, como si el azul labradorita de sus ojos estuviera sucio. Tenía una nariz solo un poco aguileña, que le daba personalidad a su rostro soso hasta la timidez, a menudo escondido por los mechones de su largo pelo. Bestía con ropa negra: unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, unas botas enormes, y una larga capa, que ocultaba sus espadas, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que iba armado.

Junto a él había algo que ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás. Una monstruosa moto muy parecida a la de Cloud del FF7, en cuyo costado se podía leer un rótulo caramelizado: _Kabuto´s & Franky Stylo_, un regalo de sus tíos, atesorada por él como un bebé.

Confuso, entre la multitud, el chico miró en derredor, y buscó un sitio alto…

En frente de él, fuera de su alcance, y al otro lado de una buena cantidad de marines furiosos como perros y armados hasta los dientes, se alzaba el cadalso, en cuya cima, arrodillado, Portuas D. Ace esperaba, encadenado y arrodillado, a su destino, fuera el que fuera.

-¡Mierda!- dijo- ¡Tenía que haber aparecido allí! ¡Cris dijo que estaría allí!…

Un tipo enorme se le hechó encima, pero él se apartó justo a tiempo. El golpe se descargó sobre la moto, que calló a un lado. Alekaid montó en cólera, lejos de su acostumbrada timidez y le partió la cara de un rodillazo al desgraciado, tamaño oso.

-¡A esta no me la toca ni dios!- le gritó, y luego se echó sobre la moto, como si fuera su novia, caída en combate.

-Oh, mi baby, te han arañado la pintura…

El revestimiento de la coraza evitaba abollones por cualquier "tontería" Usoop Y Franky se dedicaban en sus ratos libres a mejorar continuamente la calidad y rendimiento del cacharro, convirtiéndolo en el capricho inalcanzable que todo motorista podía desear. Alekaid estaba entrenado para reaccionar con velocidad. Sabía que el hecho de aparecer lejos del cadalso, y no allí mismo como se había estimado, iba a ser una contradicción, y la pérdida de una ventaja preciosa. Tendría que esforzarse si quería llegar a alguna parte.

Montado sobre su mostruo metálico, su personalidad se tornó orgullosa y empedernida, y con las manos enfundadas es los guantes de motorista que siempre se mantenían adheridos al manillar, este reaccionó casi por su mero contacto.

El motor, mejorado unas porrocientas veces, (y las que le quedan) apenas emitía un sonido de zumbido eléctrico, música para los oídos de cualquier aficionado. La tracción y la amortiguación del cacharro eran idóneas para cualquier terreno, incluidos el pasar olímpicamente por encima de la gente, y los aterrizajes forzosos. El único problema, es que era muy grande.

Alekaid se dirigió derechito hacia la gran estructura de madera, preocupado por cualquier otra posible equivocación en la estimación de su hermano: si había aparecido a tanta distancia de donde se suponía que tenía que estar, ¿Y si también se había equivocado con el tiempo? ¿Y si había llegado, por ejemplo, tres míseros segundos antes de la tragedia?

-No podemos permitirlo, Baby- susurró pera sí mismo, y para su moto, y la hizo acelerar un poco, recibiendo a modo de contestación el dulce ronroneo del motor.

Buscó con la mirada cualquier referencia. En medio del caos de la batalla, las mejores eran los acontecimientos destacados: Barbablanca, Marco, Luffy…

Al frente, por el momento, no se veía ninguna gigantesca rampa de pavimento, por la que se suponía que Luffy llegaría hasta el cadalso. Eso era buena señal. Alekaid estiró el cuello, intentando ver si Luffy corría hacia allí por delante de él. Echó de menos el ponerse las gafas de piloto de su hermano, que estaba seguro de que le daban buena suerte, pero seguramente podían dificultar aún mas su misión…

Un espadazo se lanzó contra él. El arma era mas larga que su propia altura, y la empuñaba un marine del tamaño de tres armarios juntos.

Alekaid no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Derrapó con su cacharro, levantando el polvo y la sangre del suelo, y sacó a la velocidad del sonido una Katana no muy larga de su costado, parando el golpe limpiamente.

La moto giró sobre sí misma con un sonido casi musical, y ahora, de espaldas al cadalso, Al se vio obligado a rechazar al tipejo y avanzar hacia delante, en dirección contraria de su propósito.

-Mierda- se dijo a sí mismo, y siguió buscando con su mirada, cualquier referencia de tiempo.

De repente una gran explosión hizo temblar el suelo. Su campo de visión lo cubrió una espesa nube de polvo, humo y escombros. Alekaid tosió de nuevo y volvió a tentarse de ponerse las gafas, con todo, se esforzó por divisar al causante, ¡podía ser una referencia!…y tanto si lo era: marco, el hombre fénix acababa de ser derribado de un puñetazo por el abuelo de Luffy. ¡Tenía tiempo! Y además: marco era un gran contrincante; Alekaid sabía que en cuanto se recuperase, le pondrían unas esposas de Kairoseki, y quedaría bastante inutilizado durante casi todo lo que quedaba de batalla.

Si él estaba allí para cambiar las cosas, este era su momento: podía ayudar a Marco a recuperarse antes y evitar que le esposaran. ¡seria una ventaja!

Llevándose por delante innumerables marines y piratas pisoteados y atropellados, se dirigió hacia allí, pero sucedió algo que muchos ciclistas han lamentado: se le metió polvo de escombros en los ojos. ¡¿Por qué no se habría puesto las gafas! Escocía como un pinchazo del demonio, y le hizo desviar la mirada y soltar una mano del manillar para llevársela a la cara…grave error: no pudo esquivar a dos moles que luchaban delante de él.

El golpe hizo que la moto saltase en el aire y girase sobre sí misma. Alekaid no estaba bien agarrado, y en casos como este, le venía mejor separarse de ella, así pues, se dejó caer, y rodó por el suelo justo a tiempo para recuperar el equilibrio y ver como su Baby chocaba contra el suelo, rebotaba, rodaba y por unos momentos volvía a estar de pié, con la velocidad ya tomada y llevándose por delante a meda tripulación de barbablanca.

-Y yo quería cambiar la historia- se dijo mordiéndose el labio, y viendo la cantidad de destrozos que su moto estaba causando. Ahora había vuelto a perder una ventaja preciosa. ¡soy un torpe! Se dijo. Entonces un tío enorme lo agarró por el cuello como a un cachorro y lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara.

-¿Ese cacharro es tuyo?

Alekaid empezó a sudar como un pollo y a temblar como un flan, y una sonrisita de terror se asomó a su cara.- er…¿Lo es?

-¡Pues ten mas cuidado!- le gritó el pirata cara de perro, y lo lanzó por los aires como a una pelota de béisbol. Alekaid vio la batalla pasar bajo él a toda velocidad mientras gritaba, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, donde algún idiota le pasó por encima, dirigiéndose hacia el frente.

-Augh…-gruñó allí tendido, con el mundo dando vueltas sobre él. No pasaba nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, y a los desprecios: en casa, su familia lo quería y lo trataba con cariño, decían que era imposible no encariñarse con alguien tan tímido y cariñoso, pero la gente de fuera lo consideraba un engendro: tenía la espalda llena de cicatrices de las pedradas que le daban cada vez que salía a la calle, todas ellas de antes de los siete años, cuando entendió que en tierra firme no era bien venido.

-un momento-se dijo.- no me ha llamado mestizo, gris, rojo, bastardo ni sangresucia.

Entonces calló en la cuenta: si aún no he nacido, nadie me conoce, ¡ni nadie me odia!

Con esta idea golpeteándole en la cabeza y en el corazón, se impulsó hacia delante y se puso en pié de un salto, dispuesto a comerse el mundo, y la batalla si era necesario, a cuatro patas.

-¡LUUFFYYY!- gritó, llenándose los pulmones y saliendo n su búsqueda a la carrera

-LUFFYYY, VON IVA¡- Cualquiera de los dos le iría bien. Después de correr un trecho, distinguió entre los mas altos del frente una enorme cabeza de rizos rubios.

-¡IVANKOOK!- gritó desgañitándose. Entonces la gigantesca cara del rey de los travestís se giró hacia él, ni corto ni perezoso, tan feo y tan majestuoso como él solo, con cara de tío, la manzana de adán, y exceso de maquillaje a porrón. Lo miró fijamente, y lo intimidó.

Al pobre le entró la flojera.

-¿eh, que quieres?

Al tardó en responder, nervioso, tragó saliva y maldijo su timidez.- Y-yo…yo…necesito a Luffy…

-¿que "dícesvol"?

-Que…qu-que ¡necesito a Luffy! A-a Luffy…¿L-lo has visto?

-¿el sombrerete? ¡va al frente, el muy bobo! ¡Se ha metido en capo abierto y está en el "puntobol" de mira!

-¡¿QUE ME DICES?

Alekaid se adelantó, en la dirección indicada: allí estaba, aquel conocido moreno, barios años mas joven de lo que él lo recordaba, corriendo derechito hacia el cadalso, sin ninguna protección, en el punto de mira de todas las armas…

-¡Luffy idiota!- gritó Al, justo antes de seguirle. ¡Qué bien le habría venido su moto ahora¡

una masa de enemigos separaba al sombrero de paja de su destino. A sus espaldas, furte, alto y claro como una explosión se oyó el grito de barbablanca: ahora toda su banda se centraría en cubrir las espaldas de Luffy. Al sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora: a pesar de todo Luffy avanzaría muy lento, el "cangrejito" aparecería de la nada para formar una gran rampa que le permitiría subir hasta el cadalso, la llave se rompería pero don tercero estaría allí para cubrir a Ace y crear una nueva. Uno de los marines que estaba allí golpearía a Luffy con fuerza suficiente para derribar la estructura de madera y Ace quedaría libre, pero caería en el insultante juego de palabras del perro de lava y moriría escudando a su hermano. No debía permitirlo, y cuanto antes cambiase las cosa, mejor: no permitiría que el hombre de goma sufriera un solo daño mas. Se adelantó a tod la multitud, y con mas determinación que todos los que le cubrían juntos, (el no estaba ni tan agotado ni tan magullado) saltó delante de su capitán y empuñó sus tres espadas, dos en las manos y una con los dientes, deshaciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de dos filas de enemigos.

-¡Zoro!- susurró Luffy. ¿Que hace Zoro aquí?- se dijo para sus adentros.

-¡Luffy!- gritó Alekaid-¡Tienes que darte prisa!

Luffy se quedó de piedra: aquel chico joven y de pelo negro, largo y liso no era, ni de lejos, parecido a Zoro: no compartía ni un solo parecido con él, excepto el estilo de esgrima.

-…¿Quie eres?

Alekaid desenvolvió otro manodoble, eliminando a dos grandes marines. Le costó lo suyo.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-gritó, y cogió a Luffy de la mano como se agarra a un niño, para seguir corriendo, mientras, por el camino, iba repartiendo tajadas a diestro y siniestro. El plan consistía en acelerar las cosas: actuar rápido.

Frente a ellos, a unos metros, una fila inquebrantable de robots akuma les cortaba el paso. Uno de ellos escupió un rayo.

Al se cubrió con una de sus espadas, que quedó reducida a trozos de metal incandescentes: a Boa no le había dado tiempo a llegar esta vez.

Alekaid montó en cólera. Sus ojos, azul manchado empezaron a empañarse de pigmentaciones rojizas sucias. Había perdido una espada.

Con un rujido, enfundó sus espadas para sacar sus otras armas. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de par en par: frente a él, el chico había tomado de repente el aspecto de un lobo del tamaño de un pony fell de carga. Su pelo era fino y corto, su ocico y sus patas delgadas y largas, y sus orejas grandes, dándole a su cuerpo, ya de por sí delgado, un aspecto aún mas estilizado. Era de color gris claro, rojizo todo él.

El animal se lanzó contra el tipejo gordo con pelo de Beattle y le mordió en la cabeza, si preocuparse por la lanza. En movimientos puramente instintivos, a una velocidad inhumana, lo retorció sobre sí mismo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo. Luego corrió hasta estar detrás de Luffy y metió el hocico entre sus piernas, levantándolo de un cabezazo en el culo. Luffy lo intentó, pero no pudo sostenerse sobre él a primeras de cambio: rodó hacia atrás y se agarró a su lomo, siendo medio arrastrado por él.

-¿Como lo has hecho?

-¡Magia. Agárrate!

De un salto, se agarró a la cabeza de uno de los ciborg, y desde allí saltó al suelo. Luffy estuvo a punto de caer, pero aprovechó el impulso para ponerse en cuclillas sobre su lomo, agarrado al pelo de donde sus cuello y sus hombros se juntaban. Alekaid galopaba con la lengua fuera y la determinación de una leona que defiende a sus crías.

-¡Concéntrate!- gritó viendo delante de él el cadalso, cada vez mas cerca: no era tan veloz como su moto, pero tendría que servir. En ese momento Von Iva se adelantó y se dio mas prisa en traer a su compañero. La rampa apareció frente a ellos tan de repente que Alekaid tropezó y estuvo a punto de comérsela, pero no se permitió perder el impulso, y siguió corriendo, preparado para el ataque de Garp.

Escuchó a sus espaldas los intentos del enemigo por alcanzarles, todos fallidos a causa de los piratas que les guardaban las espaldas, y todos, mucho mas lejanos de lo que deberían haber sonado: Alekaid galopaba más deprisa de lo que Luffy hubiera corrido sin él. Estaba logrando ganar espacio y tiempo.

Garp se presentó frente a ellos, y Alekaid se estremeció de emoción al escuchar la mítica discusión entre Luffy y su abuelo por la vida o muerte de Ace. Alekaid sabía lo que iba a pasar: Luffy elegiría a su hermano por encima de su abuelo y Garp fallaría el golpe a posta. Pero Luffy no, y Al sintió los músculos del capitán estremecerse y tensarse sobre él. Sintió su mano crisparse aferrada al pelo de su pescuezo. Deseó enviarle todas sus fuerzas en batalla.

El impacto se sucedió, y fue brutal. Pero fue distinto de como a Alekaid se lo habín contado: en vez de golpear el aire, Garp desvió su puño de la cara de Luffy…para descargarlo sobre su montura.

Alekaid sintió calor por toda su cabeza, oyó dos crujidos al mismo tiempo y supo que tenía parte del cráneo y la mandíbula fracturados.

No escuchó su propio gañido, débil, semejante al de un perro herido. No fué capaz de volver del todo en sí inmediatamente. Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en él se hubiera horrorizado: sus cabeza de animal parecía desencajada del cuello, aplastada contra el resquebrajado asfalto, mientras sus patas seguían moviéndose desesperadas. Parecía que realmente se le hubiera roto el cuello.

Alekaid sintió toda su boca y su hocico encharcados en sangre, una sanr que se derramaba por su garganta. Entendió que había sido derribado, pero esta era la decisión que había tomado.

Ahogándose en su propia sangre, se puso tambaleante en pié, y haciendo eses estuvo a punto de caer de la gigantesca rampa, que se derrumbaba por momentos.

En un último arranque saltó hasta una nueva superficie: madera. Seguiría a Luffy como un perro fiel, aún que cayera por el camino.

No podía ver. Tosió sangre, estaba ahogándose en ella, pero se recompuso. Agitó la cabeza como un perro loco: no podía ver. Se imaginó con horror sus ojos explotando por la presión o saliéndose de sus cuencas. Luego empezó a serenarse: una de ellos le dolía, así que, con arreglo o sin él, estaba en su sito. El otro lo sentía con el párpado cerrado, con toda la presión. Como encharcado. Puede que se quedase ciego, o tuerto, empezó a hacerse a la idea. Pero no podía permitirse perder el tiempo.

-¡espera, tengo la llave!- escuchó a su izquierda. Gañendo como un perro, con todo, estaba bien entrendo, y supo que en cuestión de segundos una auténtica mole de oro atacaría a Luffy desde su derecha, y que la llave sería destruida desde la izquierda.

No lo podía permitir: a ciegas, localizó la mole, la agarró haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, propio de los de su familia, y la tumbó usando su propio peso, sobre el otro lado de la atalaya.

El rayo que debía haber roto la llave perforó la superficie de oro.

Los dos impactos juntos destrozaron los flancos de la estructura.

La estructura de madera se vino abajo.

Alekaid sintió la falta de algo en su boca, y le pareció haber oído un insignificante crujido extenderse por el dolor de su mandíbula canina. Poca gente lo sabe, pero el oro es barias veces mas pesado que el plomo. Un tetabric de oro, del tamaño de una caja de leche, podría pesar mas o menos 20 kilos. Para mover un baúl de los que salen el las películas, lleno de oro haría falta probablemente una grua. Alekaid era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, mucho mas que una persona normal, pero el canino que mas presión había soportado se había roto. Un justo precio a pagar por el mero intento de salvar la vida de Ace. En ese momento no tuvo tiempo de nada mas: don tercero, Luffy, Ace y él saltaron de los resto de la atalaya.

Una leve caridad rojiza apareció frente a Alekaid. Tal vez su vista se iba recuperando, pro lo menos en su ojo derecho, el que antes le dolía. Siluetas difuminadas aparecían a su alrededor, mezcladas con el confuso y ensordecedor rumor de la batalla.

Ace y Luffy siguieron luchando. Alekaid pensó en cual era el siguiente paso…

El mas difícil: El perro de lava de la marina empezaría a insultar a Barbablanca, después de su sacrificio en pos de la nueva era. Ace se quedaría atrás hasta morir protegiendo a Luffy. Debía evitarlo. Debía evitarlo a toda costa. O todo lo demás habría sido en vano.

Una vez mas, sintiendo sus músculos arder, se lanzó a la carrera en pos de los hermanos. Pasó su cabeza una vez mas por debajo de Luffy, que esta vez supo lo que pasaba y agarró a Ace. Al sintió el peso de los dos hermanos sobre su grupa.

-¡AGARRAOS FUERTE!- gruñó, pero apenas le entendieron. Estaba tan en las últimas que ya casi había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Los tres esquivaron algunos enemigos y derribaron a otros, casi como si hubieran ensayado la carrera. Alekaid sintió un nuevo temblor de tierra. Su instinto animal le advertía a gritos de una catástrofe. Barbablanca provocó otro terremoto y anunció…su final.

Ace se quedó de piedra, Luffy se quedó de piedra, la tripulación, los presos y los marines se quedaron de piedra. El mundo entero se quedó de piedra, excepto Alekaid, que ya estaba prevenido, y solo se sentía orgulloso de haber participado en la historia que de pequeño se le contaba como una triste batalla de la era pasada.

-¡Tu, para!- gritó Ace. Probablemente pretendía despedirse del capitán.

-No. arf arf-Alekaid jadeaba como un pero moribundo al límite de sus fuerzas.-quizá luego- a penas se entendían sus gruñidos animalescos.

-¡Tengo que bajar!

-Despídete desde lejos.

-¡No!

Luffy se inclinó obre su grupa-¡Por favor, chucho, para!

-¡¿GRRRCHURRRCHORRR?-el rugido de Alekaid sonó mas fiero que nunca. Sabía que Luffy le ponía motes a todo, y que no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero aquel insulto era lo mas despreciable que se le podía decir a alguien de su raza. Al estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de humillaciones de parte de desconocidos, pero no de un familiar y amigo.

-¡Por favor, para! ¡Mira! ¡es Marco, por favor! ¡es mi amigo! ¡el si puede salvarse! ¡no podemos dejarlo atrás!

Alekaid lo penso. No sería tan malo como perder a Ace, pero iba contra sus principios dejarle morir así. Con todo, no podía arriesgar todo por lo que estaba luchando.

-¡POR FAVOR!- gritó Ace. Alekaid se compadeció de el, y decidió, aún que luego se arrepintiera, jugárselo todo a una última carta. Giró en seco, con una cabriola, de forma que los dos hermanos salieron disparados de su espalda.

-¡Seguir corriendo!- gritó, en un gruñido, sintiéndose al límite de sus fuerzas, y corrió en pos del hombre fénix.

Marco luchaba como le era posible, sin usar sus poderes. El compañero que antes intentaba abrir sus grilletes ahora estaba hecho trozos en el suelo. De repente la figura de un monstruo de piel oscura se alzó sobre él, tornándose un hombre con capa.

No llevaba el uniforme de la marina, pero desenfundó una espada.

-¿Quién eres?- pero no obtuvo respuesta: Alekaid estaba desquiciado, y solo se detuvo a amarrarle la mano. Romper el Kairoseki es complicado, pero estropear el mecanismo de la cerradura no tanto, así que se concentró en aquel punto, y acto seguido Marco cacharreaba con las esposas, aflojadas, intentando deshacerse de ellas.

-Sube a mi espalda

su voz sonaba mas grutural de lo normal para su aspecto humano.

-¿Qué?

Alekaid perdía la paciencia por momentos. Agarro al chico, se lo cargó al hombro y tomó una forma semi humana semi lobuna, forzuda, corriendo a tres patas, como lo haría un gorila.

Frente a él, tan cerca, pero tan lejos del barco, vió la pesadilla cumpliéndose.

Luffy le gritaba a Ace que se diera prisa, pero el chico estaba sordo a todo excepto las injurias de aquel desgraciado contra su padre. No había escuchado a Alekaid: se había parado a despedirse de barbablanca, y ahora…

Alekaid soltó un rugido que ensordeció a Marco. Soltó al fénix y se lanzó contra el marine, que estaba despreocupado.

Le atacó una y otra vez, frenéticamente, deseando al menos hacerle callar para que Ace dejara de escucharle. Desgarró su cara de un zarpazo, entre rugidos, y lanzó una dentellada a su cuello.

El perro de la marina la detuvo con su brazo, lo sostuvo en el aire y con el otro convertido en un mazo de lava golpeó el cuerpo de la bestia, haciéndole caer muy lejos.

-¡LOBO!- gritó Luffy. Alekaid calló al suelo como un saco de piedras, como muerto, con gran parte del pelaje de su costado ardiendo.

Uf…estaba seguro de que tenía barias costillas rotas. Podía pasarse el resto del día allí tumbado hasta morir, y no era eso lo que le molestaba. Después de todo, solo había llegado hasta allí para saber si valía para algo, si podía cambiar las cosas, si valía la pena luchar. ¿Y si la respuesta era no? Ya lo había intentado. ¿qué sentido tenía seguir removiéndose contra un hecho que ya había sucedido mucho antes de su nacimiento?

Antes de darse por vencido, las caras de Yolanda y Luna aparecieron frente sus maltratados ojos.

Su hermana pequeña y esa prima tan cariñosa con la que se sentía tan caracterizado por su soledad. Estaba haciendo esto por ellas. Por un futuro un poco mejor, aún que fuera solo por una oportunidad mas, solo por una, valía la pena.

Abrió su ojos sintiendo que se le rompían. Con el hocico encharcado en sangre que empezaba a secarse buscó cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

Y en medio de todo el caos…algo llamó su atención. Algo que olía diferente a todo lo demás; algo que ola…familiar. Como un trocito de su hogar en medio de aquel horror de muerte.

Apenas a unos metros de él, rato antes, había caído la Baby. Su Baby. Tenía arañazos y desconchones de pintura por todas partes y un par de salpicones de sangre, pero estaba allí, y estaba intacta.

El marine soltó un insulto mas hacia barbablanca. Una vena en la sien de Ace alcanzó un nivel peligroso. A Luffy se le calló la tarjeta vivre de su hermano. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Lo intentó, pero no logró levantarse.

Ace atacó al marine, pero él estaba un nivel por encima, y le quemó el brazo.

Luffy se agachó a por la tarjeta de su hermano.

Alekaid renunció a todo y obligó a los restos rotos de su cuerpo a moverse aún que se dañaran mas, arrastrándose miserablemente en pos de su moto.

El perro de la marina insultó a toda la tripulación una vez mas, y se lanzó contra Luffy, que estaba indefenso.

Ace gritó, y se puso en medio…

Alekaid montó en la _Kabuto´s & Franky Stylo_, aceleró mientras se permitía solo el gesto de ponerse las gafas de piloto de su hermano, que, según el, le daban buena suerte, …

Y cambió la historia

¿Recordais cuando la banda llegó a la isla de Sky Pia, y un militar intentó cobrarles un dineral por estar allí? ¿Recordáis como Nami arroyó la cara de aquel tipo? Pues mas o menos así arroyó Alekaid a este otro. El caso es que la moto en cuestión tenía mucha mas potencia que cualquier wayber que se haya inventado, y literalmente se tragó la nariz y la boca del desgraciado al que todos odiamos.

Al reaccionó antes de que se repusiera: alguien tenía que entretenerlo.

-¡Subid, subid, rápido!- gritó. Ace había comprendido su error demasiado tarde. Se subieron los dos sin rechistar. Alekaid se bajó y se puso a un lado.

-agarraos fuerte- dijo, y puso las manos del mayor sobre el ecelerador.

-aquí acelera-dijo. Y no se quedó a mirar como los dos hermanos se ponían a salvo.

No desenfundó sus espadas. Las podría derretir. No podría aguantar sus heridas estando bajo su forma de hombre. Así pues, le enseñó los colmillos, gruñó, y su cuerpo cambió hasta tomar el auténtico aspecto de un hombre lobo.

Su contrincante montó en cólera. Había jurado que aquel par de pacotilla no podría escapar, y este mentecato perro medio muerto sin nombre le había hecho mentir. Lo lamentaría.

Alekaid sabía que era fuerte, pero había hecho lo imposible: había cambiado la historia. Se había demostrado a sí mismo que en Grand Line nada es imposible. Así que desgarró, mordió y luchó con todo lo que le quedaba, pero aún que le dejó auténticas cicatrices, recibió el la paliza de su vida.

Con gran parte de la piel ardiendo, la mandíbula y un brazo roto, el animal todavía enseñaba los colmillos que le quedaban cuando calló al suelo.

Su contrincante lo miraba con odio.-¡púdrete, escoria!- dijo antes de escupirle, y lo pateó con la pierna convertida en lava hasta que su piel volvió a incendiarse. Después lo dejó allí, para que, si seguía vivo, muriese lentamente, y, una vez ya terminada la batalla, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia tierra.

Alekaid vio algunos presos y heridos intentando huir, mientras el dolor del fuego y la respiración lo torturaban. Él no podía ni moverse: frente a él, la oscuridad se adueñaba de su visión.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Antes de morir, Alekaid deseó estar en casa, aún que solo fuera un segundo, para devolver las gafas, para dar las gracias por la moto, por el apoyo incondicional de toda su vida, y para decir, aún que fuera, ¡lo conseguí!

Por fin había encontrado respuesta a sus preguntas. Había ganado la apuesta en la que decidía que sí quería seguir viviendo. Dos amargas lágrimas bañadas en sangre resbalaron por su muerta y peluda cara de lobo. Sin moverse, lanzó un último grito, una última reivindicación a la marina, por todas sus injusticias, y por la gente de Ohara, y por todas las demás vidas inocentes ejecutadas por el gobierno central.

-¡QUIERO VIVIR!- intentó gritar, pero solo un lastimero aullido resonó en su nombre en la bahía. Unas palabras que solo alguien como Ace, que haya pagado desde la inocencia por los crímenes de otros puede entender.

Alekaid aulló una ve mas, pero el aliento lo abandonó a mitad de este aullido, cortándolo en seco, y dejando el mar en silencio.

Al se sintió, ahora mas que nunca, mas lejos de su casa, y mas solo, en la oscuridad.

Un gruñido mezclado con el sonido del viento, muy débil, muy leve. Escalofriante, intermitente. Le hacía estremecer. No dejaba de oírlo. Quería hacer que parara, quería que se callara, que dejara de molestarle…¡Que parara!

Eso fue lo que le despertó: el sonido de su propia y debilitada respiración.

A lo lejos percibía ese rumor de oleaje y ese olor a brisa marina que tanto le relajaban, le ayudaban a dormir por las noches y le hacían sentirse como en casa. No importaba la época: la alta mar tendría siempre la misma voz hipnotizante y misteriosa que llamaba a los marines a surcarla y hacer de ella su hogar. De todos sus hermanos, y sus primos, Alekaid era el único que no había nacido en alta mar, pero se había criado en ella, y la sentía parte de si como si fluyera por sus venas. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo dolor en su costado, la cabeza, la pata…mantenía su forma de lobo.

-Pss

Una voz desconocida, pero que debía haber escuchado al menos una vez antes, acabó de sacarlo de su sopor.

-Oye, ¿Estas despierto?

-…hum…¿estamos a salvo?

La voz se tomó una pequeña pausa.

-Si; por el momento.

-Hum…¿Y Luffy?

-…También.

Alekaid suspiró con su agotado y dolorido hocico de lobo.-¿Y Ace?

-Ace también está con nosotros.

Clic

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro: ya había pasado. Había cambiado la historia. Ace no había muerto aquel día a manos de un marine con el poder de generar lava. Tal vez muriese otro día, o en los cinco minutos siguientes, a manos del mismo o de otro enemigo. Pero había cambiado la historia. Se había demostrado a sí mismo, que podía hacer con sí mismo algo mejor que precipitarse por un barranco: podía luchar.

Suspiró una vez mas, feliz. Realmente machacado pero contento de estar con vida, al menos para morir en tranquilidad, regocijándose por su hazaña y no en medio de aquel caos de gritos y ruidos que le ponían nervioso. Levantó su enorme cabeza de animal, y recordó el dolor de las quemaduras. Al girarla para mirar a quien le hablaba se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Marco!

El chico sonrió. Le caía bien ese lobo. Aunque no le conocía de nada.

-Si, marco soy yo. Pero tu…no eres de la tripulación de barbablanca.

Alekaid agachó la cabeza mirando al chico de reojo, ocultando el hocico tímidamente entre sus patas delanteras. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con desconocidos.

-…No…

-Ni tampoco eres un travesti.

-que va…

-…entonces, ¿eres un preso fugado?

-¡No!- exclamó Al, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza. Buggy le parecía, mejor dicho que nunca, un auténtico payaso. En seguida se sintió mas avergonzado, y volvió a pegar el hocico al suelo. Marco sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber quien eres?

Al se tomó un descanso. Era peligroso para él decir su nombre en público, y además le costaba considerarse digno del susodicho apellido. Esta vez estaba en una época anterior a su nacimiento. ¡no había quien se lo negara! Pero aún así no se permitió el placer de portar por hoy ese nombre.

-Soy…un amigo. …un _visitante._

Marco torció el gesto. No se esperaba esta respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿Se puede saber cómo te podemos llamar?

Alekaid lebantó la cabeza solo un palmo, lentamente. A Marco le recordó, de golpe, al comportamiento exageradamente precavido y temeroso que exhiben los perros que han sufrido casos graves de maltrato, pero pensó que debían ser cosas suyas.

-…Mi nombre es Alekaid,…pero puedes llamarme Al.

La voz del lobo surgía de él, de algún lugar entre su hocico y su pescuezo, pero sin mover la mandíbula la mayoría de las veces. A Marco le dio un escalofrío, pero le pareció muy guay.

-…¿Quién me ha salvado?

Marco sonrió, y levantó el pulgar. Primero en signo de victoria, luego señalándose a si mismo.- Eh sido yo- y luego detrás de él.

-pero dale las gracia a Ace. Nos ayudaste mucho, y volviste a por mi. Fue él quien te oyó y me pidió que te devolviera el favor.

Los ojos de Alekaid se abrieron como platos. Marco, estando ya a salvo había vuelto atrás…¿Por él? No podía creérselo. Solo alguien de su familia haría algo así. Nunca un desconocido.

-Yo…am…es…to…yo…

Su timidez volvía a traicionarle. Marco sonrió. Este tipo era muy raro, pero aún le caía bien. Parecía tan distinto de cómo se había visto en batalla.

-Si tio. Eso mismo- dijo, y le palmeó el cuello, un gesto a medias entre la caricia que se le hace a un animal que se ha portado bien, y una palmada en el hombro a un amigo. Marco se levantó para dirigirse a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero al fin Al consiguió solarlo.

-¡Gracias!- Marco se le quedó mirando.

Al lobo se le erizó el poco pelo intacto que le quedaba. Si no fuera por él se le vería enrojecer.

-…a…ti también. …hum.

Marco sonrió.-No hay de que, lobo.

El pirata había comprendido a que se refería: a seguir con vida. Al vislumbró un deje de amargura en su cara al girarse, bastante bien disimulado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar…por Barbablanca, ni por ninguno de los compañeros caídos.

En su lugar se sacudió, como si estuviera mojado, y miró en derredor.

Sentado con las piernas colgando por la borda del barco estaba Ace; y a su lado Luffy, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al mar. Parecían ente cansados, felices y desanimados. La batalla había terminado, pero les quedaba mucho por recorrer; empezando por recuperarse.

Al se levantó con dificultad. Parte de su antaño hermoso abrigo de piel había quedado reducido a horrorosas zonas de piel quemada. Estaba acostumbrado a heridas graves.

"Nada que Tony no pueda remediar…tras un ataque de histeria" pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la pareja, pero se le cruzaron dos tipos de aspecto duro. Retrocedió con el rabo entre las patas y la cabeza gacha. No sabía cómo iba a presentarse así, tan cobarde como era él, frente a dos de las mayores leyendas de su niñez.

-…Ace…Luffy?- Los dos hermanos le miraron, y él se permitió sentarse junto a ellos.

-Yo…os tengo que dar las gracias. Al menos a ti.

Ace sonrió.- a ti también. Nos echaste una buena mano, y volviste a por Marco. Gracias.

Ace se quedó sorprendido cando vio, aún siendo lobo, la cara de estupefacción del desconocido.

-er…¿Pasa algo?

-…¿Lobo?- preguntó Luffy, agitando la mano frente al animal.

-…No, es que…es la primera vez que alguien de fuera…me da las gracias.

Alekaid sonrió, ladró de alegría y se lo agradeció a Ace, que cada vez tenía mas preguntas acerca de él.

-Hablando de eso, ¿De dónde eres?

Al suspiró profundamente- Soy de Grand Line.

-Ya, ¿pero de que tripulación?

-…-Al no podía evadir esta pregunta. No viniendo de Luffy. –de los sombrero de paja.

Miró a su capitán. Se le hacía extraño: en este tiempo Al aún no había nacido. De donde él venía, Luffy era mucho mas mayor que él, pero ahora, era, de hecho, menor que él. Se le hizo extraño verle como una joven promesa para la recién nacida era en la que él mismo había nacido y crecido…o lo haría.

-¡Entonces te unes a mi!-Luffy parecía feliz de fichar a alguien tan variopinto.

-No, Luffy. Yo ya nací allí.

Los tres callaron por un rato. Luffy y Ace sabían que aquello no era posible. No entendían nada.

-…Sabéis que el gobierno está haciendo continuamente experimentos de todo tipo, ¿Verdad?- los dos guardaron silencio.- Objetos que pueden ingerir el poder de Belcebú, piedras kairoseki, personas que acaban convertidas en…armas robóticas…y ba a ir a peor.

Ace y Luffy se sorprendieron por esto último. El lobo de aspecto grave parecía saber mucho mas de lo aparentado.

-…¿Sabeis lo que es la niebla arcoiris?

-…Yo he oído hablar de ella.

-Robin leía un libro sobre eso- dijo Luffy- estuvimos allí una vez. Hace cosas raras…con el tiempo.

Alekaid asintió.

-Puede causar distorsiones espaciales y temporales. El gobierno también la está investigando. Dentro de algún tiempo descubrirán una manera de…manejarla.

El cuerpo de Alekaid empezó a tomar forma humana.

-¿Sabéis lo que es esto?

Ace tomó de sus manos una pequeña cristalización de tonos violáceos y rosas.

-Parece un…cristal

-…es niebla arcoiris cristalizada. Con eso…se puede viajar en el tiempo.

-¡Alucinante!- exclamó Luffy, pensando cómo aplicarla a algún juego. Ace calló en la cuenta de algo que le izo estremecerse.

-¡Entonces tu…¿vienes del futuro!

Luffy se puso serio y miró a Alekaid con extrañeza.

-…Vengo de un futuro en el que tu habías muerto hoy.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ace y erizó todos y cada uno de sus pelos.

-…Pero…-tragó saliva- ¿eso es posible?

Alekaid suspiró- Los portales son peligrosos. Su descubridor lo supo y huyó con la receta y las muestras…hay muy pocos cristales…los que los manejamos siempre somos muy cuidadosos de usarlos solo como última opción. Está prohibidísimo "resucitar" a nadie. Uno debe aceptar el orden natural de las cosas pensando que no hay diferencia entre el ser querido que se pierde y los miles de seres queridos que se pierden en el mundo todos los días. Si no muriésemos, no habría espacio para la nueva vida.

Ace parpadeó. No le encajaba- Entonces…¿Por qué…?- esta pregunta incompleta, y tan sencilla le dolió a Alekaid mas que todas sus heridas de hoy juntas.

-…Porque tu y yo tenemos mucho en común…mi mera existencia ha causado…mucho dolor, auténticos desastres. Y todo…¿Para que? La gente de fuera jamás me aceptará. Nunca podré vivir por mi cuenta ni siquiera en soledad. No puedo dormir por las noches pensando que a medida que pasen los años mis hermanos saldrán a comerse el mundo, mientras que mi familia irá envejeciendo, y aún tendrá que cuidar de mi. Toda mi vida ha sido un sinfín de…dudas y decepciones. ¿Sabes? Incluso pensé en suicidarme pero…

Luffy se puso en pie, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo por estas últimas palabras. No soportaba a los depresivos. Alekaid no se sintió capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-…Habría sido un desprecio a todo lo que habéis luchado y sufrido por mi. Jamás podría haceros algo así. En lugar de eso, me preguntaba si…si…

Ace entendió entonces eso que los dos tenían en común. Una vez en el cadalso, viendo la lucha que se desencadenaba por él, Ace se había hecho una pregunta que llebaba anidada en su mente desde su niñez:

-…Pensaste si habría sido mejor que no hubieras nacido.

Luffy se quedó de piedra. Alekaid miró a los ojos a Ace. Los suyos eran unos ojos tristes, cansados de tanta lucha sin sentido.

-¿Sabes lo que pensaba hacer antes de venir a salvarte?

Ace guardó silencio.

-…Cuando llegaron los cristales a mis manos pensé…que podría retroceder en el tiempo…para evitar mi nacimiento.

Ace se crispó. Luffy simplemente no era capaz de entender por qué alguien querría algo así. Era impensable para él.

-¡Pero eso es como un suicidio!

-No se puede morir si no se ha nacido, Ace.

-…no sabes…la cantidad de sufrimiento y luchas que se evitarían. No sabes lo que se avecina. Dentro de unos años, aparecerá un nigromante que se aliará con el gobierno y esclavizará razas enteras, exterminará…familias. Muchas familias. Quiere un heredero digno de su trono y…por eso…se llevó a mi madre.

Luffy palideció mientras asimilaba la información y ataba cables sueltos.

-…¡¿La violó para tenerte?

Al se estremeció.

-de pequeño no lo sabía. Pensaba que la gente me odiaba por…simplemente no parecerme a mi padre. Mi sueño era…mi única ambición era parecerme a él, aún que no fuera físicamente. Que la gente me reconociera como hijo suyo, que dijeran "se nota que es…" …que mi padre pudiera estar orgulloso. Pero cuando lo supe, me di cuenta de que era imposible.

Luffy- ¡no es imposible! Si te esfuerzas…

-Por muy fuerte que sea la gente lo achacará a la maldad que hay en mi. No lo entiendes; mis hermanos tienen…el pelaje blanco, símbolo de su pureza, tienen…poderes excepcionales y son todos valientes, robustos, morenos…como papá. Yo…

Ace destacó una observación por él

-…tu tienes el pelaje gris. Gris rojizo.

Alekaid retuvo una amarga lágrima.

-Mis hermanos no solo pueden luchar. Tienen poderes relacionados a la sanación, a la fertilidad y a la suerte. Los míos solo albergan destrucción, y están descontrolados. Mutilados. Mi esencia está infecta y sucia. Apesta, como mi sangre.

Luffy-¡No digas eso!

-Cuando paso junto a la gente les da escalofríos, huelen su esencia en mi. Me repudian por instinto. Jamás podré compararme con mi padre.

-¡Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde!

-Si, por eso vine aquí. Ace, estando en el cadalso, ¿que decidiste?

Ace parpadeó. -…que…quería vivir, pero lo dejaría en manos del destino. De lo que fuera a pasar.

Al sonrió-Yo hice lo mismo. Si podía cambiar lo sucedido, si podía salvar tu vida, me demostraría a mi mismo que vale la pena luchar. Si no…volvería al momento…en que el se llevó a mi madre.

Luffy- pero eso sería una locura.

-Si, pero es que es imposible que se me reconozca…como hijo de mi padre. No me queda nada.

-¡Pero es que ya casi tienes cumplido tu sueño!

-Tonterías, Lu.

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Te pareces a él! ¡eres clavado a Zoro!

-Pero si no…

Alekaid se quedó mudo. ¿Había dicho Zoro? En ningún momento había mencionado su nombre, ni su apellido. Miró a Luffy, confuso. Él sonreía.

-…¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Es tu padre, ¿Verdad? Eres clavado a él. Se nota que eres un Rolonoa.

Alekaid entró en una especie de trance. Una rabia confusa y triste se removía en su interior, pues solo podía ser una broma, porque entre todos sus rasgos, pelo negro y liso, piel pálida, delgadez casi frágil de la cara a los pies, y nariz torcida, inclusos sus ojos, empañados por la oscuridad del gran miserable, señor de las sombras, era imposible encontrar una sola célula parecida a la de su admirado progenitor, que tanto luchaba por él, y que lo había criado. No había un solo ápice de su ser que recordase a Zoro.

-…p-pe-pero…no me parezco a él.

-Luffy rió feliz.

Tu mismo lo has dicho antes, …Lobo. El hecho de ser familia, no tiene relación con parecerse: ere igual que él: te sacrificas por los tuyos, y no te gusta alardear de tus hazañas, y luchas igual que él.

Al seguía en estado de Shock.

-Cuando te vi delante de mi, no te vi la cara, solo vi como luchabas, y por un momento pensé ¡es Zoro! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? De vedad pensé que eras él.

Al seguía sin poder reaccionar.

-Incluso pensé que tenías que conocerle de algo. Tienes sus mismas expresiones. Se nota que eres un Rolonoa.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Nadie habló en un rato, mientras Al asimilaba lo que eso significaba. No solo su sueño se estaba cumpliendo: el gran héroe al que había crecido adorando se lo había reconocido. Una sonrisa apareció en su temblorosa cara,y se hechó literalmente a su cuello, abránzándolo.

El Luffy de su época era mas viejo y fuerte, y lo había cogido en brazos miles de veces de pequeño. Era casi imposible tumbarle, pero el de ahora era mas pequeño que él.

A Al se le hizo raro que Luffy cediera frente a su peso y cayera de espaldas, pero estaba tan emocionado que actuaba como el cánido que habitaba en su interior.

-¡Te quiero, Tío Luffy!

Ace se quedó patidifuso, así como tantas otras personas que estaba mirando.

-¡jajaja! ¡Seguro que Zoro no se imaginaba que sus hijos me llamarían "Tío Luffy" cundo me conoció!- Luffy confirmó aún mas su teoría, al comprobar que aquel cuerpo, en apariencia frágil estaba tan bien entrenado y tan fuerte como el de su primer tripulante. Se imaginó a Alekai haciendo pesas igual que él. Típico de un Rolonoa: matarse a entrenar hasta lograr una fuerza descomunal, y luego seguir sintiéndolo insuficiente.

-¡Decidido pues!- Alekaid dejó a un lado su timidez, solo por un momento, y se levantó con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa parecida a la de Zoro. -¡Me vuelvo a casa para seguir luchando!

Entonces se dio cuenta de que mucha gente lo estaba mirando, que algunos cuchicheaban o reían y otros incluso aplaudían.

Su personalidad tímida y reprimida de animal maltratado regresó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tomado el aspecto de un lobo agazapado con la cabeza y las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las patas. Luffy sonrió. Aquel chico era una risa.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién es tu madre?- preguntó, deseando chinchar a Zoro dentro de un tiempo, con el asunto.

-¡Ah, no! ¡eso nunca! Mi padre tiene derecho a vivir el amor de su vida como una sorpresa del destino. Además, ya has visto que el futuro puede variar. No pienso arriesgarme más…

entonces una pregunta que nadie podía responder en ese momento afloró en su mente.

-¿…y tu, Ace? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ace caviló un momento.

-…Ahora que no está Barbablanca…las cosas se van a descontrolar un poco, ¿Verdad?

Al se encogió de hombros.- Ahora estás tu. De donde yo vengo…las cosas son distintas.

Ace suspiró profundaente- No se como me las arreglaré para estar a su altura, pero…soy el…era, el segundo de a bordo de su buque principal, así que me tocará reemplazarle…agh.

Al se le adelantó- Crees que ha sido culpa tuya y que no serás capaz.

Ace asintió en silencio.

Luffy- Tu tripulación confía en ti, Ace. ¡es imposible que les defraudes!

Su hermano mayor sonrió entonces. De repente no le sorprendía tanto que alguien como Luffy le hubiera salvado.

-Además, en ese caso…- Alekaid tomó forma humana y empezó a buscar entre su ropa, larga incluso en días calurosos a causa de su complejo.- creo que tengo algo para ti.

Antes de darle lo que acababa de sacarse de un bolsillo, miró a Ace con una duda en la mirada.

-¿Me harías un favor?

Ace se lo pensó- ¿De que se trata?

-…es sobre Gold Roger. Sabes que…se entregó porque sabía que iba a morir, pero también sabía que su pareja y su hijo necesitarían protección, y aún así…os abandonó.

Ace de repente parecía de pero humor. Al temió que se le echara encima.

-No te enfades, es lo que pienso…yo nunca dejaría así a mi familia, y también le devo mucho a mi madre, me…e-encanta que lleves su apellido…vengo a decirte que…¿Qué habrías hecho en su lugar?

Ace se lo tomó con calma. De pequeño, había machacado a chicos por cosas como aquella, pero decidió contenerse unos segundos mas.

-Pues…je, por suerte no estoy en su lugar.

-jaja, tiene gracia, ¿sabes? porque… te-te…¿Te acuerdas de una tal…Mara?

Ace enarcó una ceja.

-pelo castaño, bajita, ojos verdes…

-Ah, Mara…¿Cómo olvidarla?

Luffy- ¿Quién es Mara?

-Mi…bueno, ex novia. La conocí en la última isla donde estuve. Discutimos justo antes de que me enfrentara a Barbanegra…si se acuerda de mi, seguro que me odia.

Al (Con tono cantarín)-Yo no estaría tan seguro…seguro que…se acordará de ti cuando se entere de que la dejaste preñada.

Ace- sieeeee…¿Que?

-…Saluda a mi prima, Portuas D. Luna- dijo tendiéndole una foto mientras miraba a otra parte. Ace se la arrancó de las manos y pegó la nariz a aquel diminuto papel. Luffy se apoyó sobre él e intentó meter la nariz también. En la imagen aparecía una chica de unos quince años, la foto era vieja, pero la chica era preciosa: su sonrisa, sincera e inocente como la de su madre estaba coronada por un sin fin de pecas y unos ojos preciosos color miel oscuro, como los de Ace. Su pelo era negro; lo tenía recogido en una larga trenza, pero con un flequillo rebelde como el de su padre.

Ace alucinó en colorines. Luffy fue un paso mas allá: en la foto, abrazándola por detrás había un chaval mas joven, clavadito a Luffy pero con el pelo un poco pelirrojo, y sin ninguna cicatriz en la cara, ni sombrero. Luffy no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

Ace- Es…es…es mi…

Al- Nacerá dentro de unos meses. Es posible que Mara aún no sepa nada. Pero le pasará igual que a ti. La marina intentará evitar tu descendencia, y Mara morirá.

-¡Mara!

-Pero no te preocupes, Luna crecerá felizmente como una sombrero de paja mas. ¿Sabes? De todos mis primos es con la que me siento mas identificado. Ella tampoco tuvo a nadie que le enseñara a usar sus poderes. En realidad es la mayor razón de peso por la que estoy aquí: está deseando conocerte.

Ace no respondió. No podía creerse aquella nueva revelación. Se sintió fatal imaginándose la historia de su vida repitiéndose con aquella niña de carita tan parecida a la suya…se la imaginó odiándole como él tanto había odiado a Gold D. Roger.

-En fin, supongo que queda en tus manos- Dijo Al arrebatándole la foto. Le había rebelado ya demasiadas cosas. –Ah, una cosa mas…- dijo empezando a buscar la _Kabutos & Franky Stilo. _Asintió distraídamente. Dudaba que algo mas pudiera sorprenderle mas aún.

-vale que no la abandones, pero la echaría mucho de menos si las cosas cambiaran, ejem, demasiado y no vuelvo a verla…nos hemos criado juntos…¿Comprendes?

-Er…si, si…disculpa…

-Er…y, tío Luffy.

-Lufy se mostró muy interesado: esperaba que le contase algo acerca del chaval pelirrojo.

Al miró la hora en un cacharro que aún no se había inventado y habló mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-…volveré exactamente a las…9:45, a casa. Dile a Tío Sanji, por faor, que me tenga preparado un café.

Luffy rió de esa manera tan encantadora suya.

Alekaid lanzó el cristal del tiempo al suelo, unos metros delante de su moto, y al romperse formó un vapor muy extraño de colores violáceos.

Se retrasaría tan solo los segundos que tardaría en cruzar aquel umbral.

-¡Nos vemos en casa, Rolonoa!- gritó Luffy con todas sus fuerzas, y Alekaid casi llora con esa afirmación. Solo respondió con un aullido en el momento en que presionó el acelerador…

Y volvió a casa.

…Donde lo esperaba un baso de café con bien de leche, frío, y con un dedo de azúcar en el fondo.

Como a él le gusta.

…fin del One Shot…

Lo siento si me he pasado con este personaje original y su historia, por favor, me vendría muy bien que me aconsejarais acerca de él, ya que pienso llevarle a alguna parte.

Escritora1-Yo le odio.

Escritora2-¡¿Qué?

Escritora1-¡Tiene pelo de Barbie!

Escritora2-¡Es parte de su complejo! Suele usarlo para ocultar la cara. Le suele pasar a personas muy acomplejadas.

Escritora1-¡es un emo! Odio a los emos. Y a los depresivos. Son tan…tan… ya sabes, depresivos.

Escritora2- Mira quien fue a hablar.

Escritora1 finge que no la ha oído con sarcasmo.

Escritora1-Ya pero eso de la…Baby…¡Baby! Venga ya. ¿Pelo Pantén y una moto robada a Cloud llamada Baby? Este chico quiere que le odie. Solo faltaba que su rata se llamara Justin…

Escritora2-¡Tiene una rata! Pero se llama Gus, no Justin.

Escritora1- Si, ya…¡es un Beliber!

Escritora2- ¡estas obsesionada!

Escritora1-Beliiibeeerrr…

Escritora2- ¡Pues Beliber o no, ha salvado la vida de tu hombre!

Escritora1- ..No…no es cierto…¡es imposible!…

Escritora2- ¡Te j…fastidias!

Escritora1- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO…!


End file.
